


Sound Of A Broken Heart

by fili



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, BOTFA feels, Canonical Character Death, Death, Heartbreak, M/M, Memories, Mentions of Sex, Pining, Sibling Incest, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fili/pseuds/fili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili will never forget the day that Kili died. The sound of his brother’s screams and the sight of his blood spraying have been ingrained in the golden dwarf’s mind for eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound Of A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
> Khuzdul translations:
> 
> Âzyungâl - lover  
> Ghivâshelûh – (the) treasure of (all) treasures

It happened so fast, one moment they had been fighting side by side, then suddenly Kili was screaming and there was arrow protruding out of his chest. The archer fell to his knees, blood seeping into the material of his tunic. Fili turned to defend his fallen sibling, but it was too late. Another arrow joined its comrade, this time lodging in the soft flesh of Kili’s throat.

Kili’s screams turned to gurgles as Fili’s bellow of rage descended upon the battlefield. The swordsman sunk to his knees, terror etched across his face as he realized that Kili wasn’t going to survive this. Lifting his brother’s broken body into his lap; Fili brushed the archer’s ever unruly hair out of his face.

“It’s going to be alright, ghivâshelûh. You’re going to be fine.” Fili was lying and they both knew it. Kili trembled, struggling for breath as blood trickled from his mouth, one hand clutching weakly at his elder brother’s clothing. To say that the youngest Durin was terrified was an understatement.

“Promise... me...” He rasped, barely able to get the words out. “Live, Fee. L-live, for me. Don’t... give u-up.” Dipping his head, Fili kissed his brothers rapidly cooling lips, tasting the bittersweet tang of blood.

“Don’t leave me, please âzyungâl!” The golden dwarf begged, tears cascading down his dirty cheeks as the light in Kili’s brown eyes began to dim. The archer tried to smile but it came out more of a grimace.

“I love... you...” He stuttered as his eyes went wide, and then he was still.

Kili, sweet, courageous, beautiful Kili; his brother, his best friend, his lover, his everything, was gone.

 

~

 

“Fili, we need to talk about you taking a wife.” Thorin hovered by his nephew’s beside, growing more frustrated as Fili continued to ignore him. He had been patient long enough. Twenty years he’d allowed Fili to mourn his brother turned lover without broaching the subject of marriage and future heirs. But Thorin was aging, and it wouldn’t be long before Fili was seated on the throne. Thorin needed to know that their line was secure before he passed from this world.

Growling, the King reached down and bodily hauled Fili from his bed. “You are a dwarf grown, Fili. The future King. You must stop this acting like a petulant child. You have had more than enough time to mourn your brother, it is time to put aside such feelings and do your duty.”

Fili stared at him in disbelief. “You just don’t get it, do you?” The young heir staggered out of his uncles’ grip, sorrow imprinted across his face. “Kili was my life, uncle. My heart, my soul, the very breath in my body. The Fili you knew died with him. Taking a wife would betray his memory, and I refuse to do that. I cannot do it. I will not.”

Blinking back tears, Fili turned from his uncle, fleeing to the only place he could ever find solace anymore—his brother’s tomb.

 

~

 

Fili slept less and less after Kili died. The times he did managed to slip into slumber, he dreamed of his beloved.

Sometimes he dreamed of the boy that his brother had been. Young and carefree without the weight of the world on his shoulders, a bright grin on his face as he followed Fili wherever he went.

Other times he dreamed of the man that Kili should have become. Those dreams depicted the archer standing at Fili’s side, a warm hand resting on his King’s shoulder, his face shining from the light glinting off the crown that sat upon the elder dwarf’s head.

He dreamed of Kili’s kisses, the way that his brother would wrap one arm around Fili’s waist and tilt him backwards while the other hand caressed his cheek, lips locking together.

He dreamed of Kili’s untameable hair, and how beautiful it looked when the archer was laid out on his back, dark tresses spread across the bed as Fili made love to him, whispering words of adoration as they moved together.

He dreamed of pleasuring his brother, how lovely Kili sounded when he begged to be filled, and how stunning the younger dwarf looked when he was suspended above Fili, mewling and writhing like a wildcat as he impaled himself repeatedly on his elder brother’s cock.

Fili dreamed of his brother, and wept.

 

~

 

Fili grew wearier as the years continued to roll by. Fifty years after Kili’s death, Thorin was laid to rest next to his youngest nephew. Fili ascended the throne and was crowned King Under The Mountain, ruling with honor and integrity, desperately trying to do right by the man who had all but raised him.

Seventy years to the day of Kili’s death, Fili disappeared. His crown and swords were found resting on the archer’s tomb, but there was no trace of the golden King.

Some say that he took his own life, driven mad by grief. Others say that he fled to the forest, choosing to live as a hermit rather than rule without his closest kin. One dwarf even claimed that Fili had gone deep into the mines to live out the rest of his life.

None would know for sure.


End file.
